


Abstego报告     项目M对H.E.Kenway的DNA记忆报告

by GingerAndGinger



Series: 研究个体：H.E.Kenway [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger





	Abstego报告     项目M对H.E.Kenway的DNA记忆报告

Abstego报告 项目M对H.E.Kenway的DNA记忆报告

报告编号：04 03 17 06 8503

日期：2015年7月31日

标题：对于H.E.Kenway所有日记记忆碎片的提取与整理

 

经由工作人员长达七周的调取与整理，我们已经成功地将H.E.Kenway的日记记忆修补完全。所有数据均已上传至云端服务器H.E.Kenway的档案中。

我们认为完整的记忆数据将有利于我们构筑H.E.Kenway的个人形象，藉此对于时代的细节部分——包括圣殿与刺客们的争端——作出更为全面与透彻的了解。

值得一提的是，在新的研究中我们发现H.E.Kenway在特定时间段内与其下属S.P.Cormac之间并不只是单纯的短暂性性伴侣关系：日记中所披露出来的事实惊人：先前被我们判定遗失的部分日记实际是为H.E.Kenway所毁。

由复原的数据看来，H.E.Kenway对于圣殿教团的动摇在其与S.P.Cormac密切交往时最为突出明显。相信此次对于信息的挖掘将不仅有助于构建H.E.Kenway的人际关系网，还将利于记忆碎片项目其他个体项目的研究。

另，在此特请将H.E.Kenway的数据提交行为分析部处理。


End file.
